From a Flower to a Doe
by books-are-half-my-life
Summary: How James and Lily came to be


Hi I wrote a short story about how James and Lily got together but after reading some of the longer stories I've decided to write a longer one. Enjoy.

**From a Flower to a Doe**

Chapter 1

Lily Evans was different. A bookworm. A flower. A witch. She attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and was in the Gryffindor house. Today, September 1st, she was standing on the platform saying goodbye to her non-magical, also known as muggle, parents and getting ready to go on the train to start her seventh and final year at Hogwarts (She was very pleased because she had made head girl). She was considered very beautiful. About 5 foot 5 with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She was a very gifted witch and was usually polite and good natured except when it came to one certain individual …

James Potter looked at Lily Evans through the compartment window. He had been called a lot of things by Lily Evans. A bully. Obnoxious. A Toerag. However it was because of her that he was all these things. Around his family and friends he was kind, sweet and charming James Potter. His main flaw, if you could call it that, was that he loved to prank and this was the only side that the kind but ignorant Lily Evans could see. To her he was the leader of the Marauders (the most popular boys in school) and a troublemaker. He said he loved her but she thought that all he loved was the fact that she did not fall all over him because of his good looks. This wasn't saying much because nearly **everyone** fell over him. He was 6 foot tow and had glasses over hazel eyes and scruffy raven coloured hair that never fell neat.

James stood up when he saw Lily walking onto the train. He quickly rushed over to where she was,

"Lilyflower fancy seeing you here. How was your summer?"

"Goodbye Potter, oh and don't call me Lilyflower!"

"Oh I'm wounded Lilykins!" He put his hand over his heart dramatically and pretended to almost faint. Lily frowned at him.

"Don't call me Lilykins either"

"Darling?"

"No!"

"Flower?"

"No!"

"Lily?"

"NO!"

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"  
"To me you're Potter so to you I'm Evans. Call me anything else and you'd wish that you had never been born!" With that she stormed off leaving James looking like he always did after one of their arguments. A fool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Prongs mate how did it go with the darling Lilyflower?" This was the voice of the co-leader of the marauders and ladies man Sirius Black. Sirius Black (also known as Padfoot to the other marauders) was very good looking and like James was 6 foot two. He had longish black hair and smoky grey eyes. Prongs was James' nickname when he was with the marauders.

"Prongs it couldn't have been that bad."

"Yes it was Moony she is always going to think I'm an idiotic, bullying toe rag whatever I say or do." Moony was the smartest one of the marauders and was also good looking (though not as good looking as James or Sirius) with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. He was not as tall as James or Sirius but he was still 6 foot tall. His real name was Remus Lupin and he was a werewolf. James' eyes suddenly lit up,

"Moony you're friends with Lily aren't you so do you think maybe you could talk to Lily and persuade her to go on a date with me?"  
"Prongs I've told you many times before I am not doing your dirty work for you **whatever** you say to me."

"Moony's right Prongs its up to you." This last comment was from the last marauder Peter Pettigrew. No one knows how he had become a marauder because he was nothing special. He was not smart or good-looking like the other three. He was watery eyed with white blond hair that was wispy and frail and was slightly potbellied when all the other marauders were muscley. He was the shortest out of the marauders at only 5 foot 5. His nickname was Wormtail.

"Your right Wormtail" sighed James "Come on here comes the food cart lets get some food" They jumped up quickly and rand to the cart just like any other boy woof ready to buy their weight in food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ASHLEY! LUCY!"

"LILY!"

Delighted screams filled the compartment as the three girls hugged and squealed in delight at seeing friends they hadn't seen in months.

Ashley Jones was a half blood and also in her seventh year like Lily. She was 5 foot 7 and was one of the prettiest girls in their year. She had straight, long blonde hair and large blue eyes.

Lucy McMann was almost completely different to Ashley except for the fact that she was a seventh year. She was a 5 foot 3 pure blood with dark brown eyes and shoulder length curly black hair. The two girls were also in Gryffindor and they, like everyone else at Hogwarts, knew all about James Potter. However they had a completely different opinion of him than Lily.

"You know Lily you really should give him a chance he's really nice once you get to know him." This is what Ashley had said after they had sat down and Lily had told them her Potter Problem.

"Ashley's right Lils he is my cousin and he acts completely differently around you then he does around everyone else."  
"Guys I know you are both his friends but I just really, really don't like him. Anyway I've got to go. The Head boy and girl have got to run the prefect meeting and I really want to find out who head boy is. Bye."

"Lily wait-"As Lucy said this Lily ran out the door and down to the prefect compartment then into it. When she arrived she looked over and saw the head boy. He turned round to face her.

"James……"

Just thought I'd leave you on a little cliff hanger. Till next time.


End file.
